


Внезапное

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotarou/Kozume Kenma, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Кенма делает неожиданное открытие.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Внезапное

Бокуто тяжело вздыхает — еще раз, уже третий за последние десять минут. Свешивает руку с кровати и задевает плечо Кенмы. Специально или нет, но Кенма наконец отвлекается от игры и поднимает взгляд.

— Бокуто, — говорит. — У меня выходной.

Бокуто на кровати как-то враз становится веселее, поэтому он тянет руку, теперь уж точно намеренно, и Кенма просто молча наблюдает, как его запястье обхватывает широкая и слегка шершавая ладонь. Он морщится.

— Какое совпадение, у меня тоже.

— Воспользуйся увлажняющим кремом для рук. И Акааши скоро вернется.

Бокуто тут же его отпускает.

— Ой, точно.

Он рыщет в тумбочке, пытаясь найти крем, а когда поиски затягиваются, Кенма вздыхает и не выдерживает — идет помогать. Маленький серый флакончик легко открывается, и вот Кенма уже растирает сладко пахнущий белый крем по ладоням.

— Не забывай, пожалуйста. Акааши не нравится, когда кожа грубая на ощупь.

Бокуто заискивающе всматривается в его лицо.

— А тебе? — спрашивает он.

Кенма поднимает взгляд, и они встречаются глазами. Веселое настроение Бокуто, как обычно, не подкреплено ничем: просто хороший день с самого утра, и он хочет, чтобы хорошо было и остальным. Ловя его улыбку, Кенма тоже приподнимает уголки губ.

Какой же Бокуто иногда простой.

— Мне все равно.

Бокуто наклоняется и целует. Губы у него, в отличие от шершавых ладоней, очень нежные. Кенма зажмуривается и целует в ответ, наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

— Ладно, — выдыхает он в лицо.

Бокуто глупо улыбается, падает обратно на кровать, стоит Кенме только нажать посильнее на грудь. На полу сидеть крайне неудобно. Особенно целоваться, когда приходится откидывать голову назад, и шея немеет и ноет. Поэтому Кенма тоже забирается на кровать, и садится на крепкие бедра Бокуто.

Он весь такой: крепкий и сильный. Мускулистый. Высокий. Кенма в сравнении с ним совсем маленький, потому что и спорт уже давно не его хобби, если речь не о киберспорте, а Бокуто уходит в профессиональный волейбол и, кажется, становится с каждым днем еще лучше. Как же им с Акааши повезло.

Бокуто под ним выгибается и едва ли не стонет. Кенма оглаживает руки, мощные и в то же время ласковые, надавливает на мягкую кожу. И смотрит, как мурашки расползаются от его прикосновений. Бокуто закрывает глаза, хотя видно, как он хочет приподняться и поцеловать Кенму еще раз, но не делает этого, уступая, давая ему больше пространства для действий.

Действий, когда Кенма, вдоволь натрогавшись рук, ощупав сквозь футболку мускулистую грудь, совершенно по-кошачьи ложится сверху, вытягиваясь вдоль всего тела.

— Эй, — шепчет Бокуто. — Ты хочешь на мне заснуть, что ли?

Он невыносим.

Кенма подавляет зевок.

— На тебе удобно лежать, Бокуто. А еще я сегодня поздно лег спать, так что предложение звучит заманчиво.

Бокуто что-то бурчит в ответ, отдаленно похожее на «Ну и ладно», и обхватывает Кенму за талию, чтобы тот не съехал на кровать, словно это возможно. Бокуто действительно такой большой, что Кенма помещается на нем весь, удобно устроившись на груди и животе, а ноги, пусть и немного подобрав под себя, — между широких бедер.

Но его ладони на пояснице обжигают, и это приятно, поэтому Кенма ничего не выказывает. Особенно когда пальцы приходят в движение, неспешно перебирают ткань футболки, забираясь под нее. Кенма лишь чуть заметно вздрагивает, когда материя наконец перестает мешать. Кожа касается голой кожи, и внутри все сладко-сладко тянет. Бокуто поглаживает поясницу, от его неуемной энергии тоже хочется что-то делать, и Кенма не узнает сам себя.

Хотя с Бокуто, с Акааши — он давно не узнает себя. Они перекраивают его по новым лекалам, перестраивают, добавляя каждый по кирпичику, выстраивают новые привычки. Отдают ему себя так же, как и он им. Кенма только закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к гулу собственного сердца. Тихо. Спокойно. Тепло. Он никогда не думал, что так будет с кем-то еще, кроме Куроо.

Под рукой мирно бьется сердце Бокуто, чуть быстрее и громче — так, что легко ощутить стук под мягким прикосновением. Под него и впрямь можно уснуть, даже если Кенма не планирует. Бокуто требуется лишь немного внимания и ласки, он не хочет чего-то серьезного — просто скрасить время ожидания возвращения Акааши, а потом, и его, наверняка уставшего после работы, окружить вниманием, поделиться энергией. Он настолько живой и настоящий, что Кенма иногда не может поверить, что они вместе.

Он опускает голову на сложенные ладони, целует ровно в солнечное сплетение. Руки на спине становятся настойчивее, а потом Кенма чувствует, как его подталкивают выше, а носа касаются горячие губы. Он прикрывает глаза, обхватив лицо Бокуто, и целует туда, куда достает. Наощупь находит мягкие губы, отвечая желанием на желание, и ведет пальцами ниже, на шею.

Этот поцелуй — почти незаметное прикосновение и одно дыхание на двоих. Ни к чему не принуждающее — можно бесконечно тонуть в едва осязаемом касании, а можно углубить и продолжить. Кенма выбирает первый вариант, сцеловывает каждый выдох, облизывает уголки рта, а потом и приоткрытые губы. Бокуто повторяет за ним, наверняка держа в голове, как ему больше нравится, и от этой мысли Кенма не может сдержать смешок. Иногда Бокуто бывает ошеломляющим, но иногда — слишком слишком много думающим.

Бокуто прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, отчего внутри сладко тянет, и Кенма крепче сжимает ладони на его горле. Бокуто в ответ реагирует странно, не как обычно: замирает, переставая дышать, сглатывает, что кожа под кадыком — и большим пальцем Кенмы — двигается, быстро облизывает губы. Кенма ловит его взгляд и не может насмотреться. Бокуто глядит сверху вниз, без стеснения, и весь он горит ожиданием и заинтересованностью.

Поэтому Кенма на пробу смещает руку — так, чтобы ладонь легла на горло полностью — и надавливает. Постепенно увеличивает давление, наблюдая, как к Бокуто приходит понимание происходящего, как он снова начинает дышать, стараясь ухватить в легкие больше кислорода, а когда уже не получается, замирает и медленно краснеет. Кенма, кажется, перестает дышать вместе с ним. Руки на пояснице сжимают сильнее, но Кенма все еще видит заинтересованность и покорность.

— Интересно, — шепчет он и отпускает горло. Бокуто всхлипывает, вдыхая полной грудью. Из любопытства Кенма спрашивает, наклоняя голову вбок: — Вы с Акааши практикуете асфиксию?

Бокуто осоловело моргает, видимо, до него не сразу доходит смысл сказанного. Кенма мягко поглаживает кадык, что скачет вверх-вниз, когда Бокуто снова сглатывает. Из всех них Бокуто — самый субмиссивный, но втроем они никогда не пробовали ничего, что можно назвать практикой БДСМ. Им просто хорошо — и как-то никто не думал, что может быть еще лучше. Пусть Кенме и нравилась идея, он не был уверен, что нечто подобное может стать частью их жизни.

А теперь, оказывается, вот. Бокуто и асфиксия. Почему он раньше не заметил?

Бокуто облизывает губы и отвечает:

— Один раз.

Его голос немного сипит. Кенма вскидывает воспросительный взгляд, наконец отвлекаясь от шеи, но не убирая рук, и вновь встречается с мягким взглядом Бокуто. Тот продолжает:

— Я не уверен, что Акааши… _понравилось_. Настолько, насколько мне.

Кенма понимающе кивает, а потом трется о щеку Бокуто и целует под челюстью.

— Вы не говорили об этом, — констатирует он. — Но это нужно сделать. Хочешь я повторю?

Бокуто сразу же кивает, едва Кенма успевает закончить вопрос, и это его поспешное согласие вызывает лишь слабую улыбку. Бокуто замирает в ожидании, а Кенма, словно решив взять от этого момента все, тянется вперед и целует податливые губы, не отпускает и, когда Бокуто наконец отвечает, давит на горло ладонью, захватывая под ней кадык. В этот раз нажатие сильнее, ощутимее, Кенма не ждет, пока Бокуто привыкнет.

Он поднимает голову, глядя на Бокуто сверху, а тот краснеет все больше, открывает широко рот, и губы кривятся в красивую «о». Бокуто зажимает его ноги бедрами, пятками вжимаясь в постель. Его ладони скользят по спине, в очередной раз забираются под футболку и застывают на лопатках, пытаясь прижимать Кенму как можно ближе. Кенма снова отпускает.

Плавно тянет:

— Держи себя в руках. Не дергайся.

Бокуто торопливо кивает, тяжело дыша. Не отпускает, продолжая сжимать в объятиях, а Кенма аккуратно оглаживает его шею.

— Бокуто, — тихо повторяет он.

Наконец, он слушается и отпускает. Отдышавшись, отвечает:

— У тебя взгляд… Кенма, твой взгляд, у меня колени дрожат, я не встану, даже если сейчас попросишь.

Кенма посмеивается. От откровенности Бокуто приемов не существует, он никогда не скрывает эмоций и всегда предельно честен с ними.

Бокуто поднимает руку и касается его щеки. Лопаткам без прикосновений неприятно холодно, но лицо враз покрывается жаром. В нос ударяет запах сладких цветов — того самого крема для рук, которым пользуется Бокуто.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Кенма фыркает. Трется о все еще шершавую ладонь.

— Давай.

Бокуто не возбужден, что удивительно, ведь он такой чувствительный, и искристая взбудораженность обычно легко распознается среди прочих эмоций, что отражаются на его лице. Бокуто поднимает голову, и они целуются, в этот раз крепко, по-настоящему.

Кенма оглаживает его скулы, снова переходит на шею и — забавно, каким беспомощным и маленьким становится Бокуто в его руках от одних только прикосновений. Вся сила, вся мощь, что скрывается в мускулах, будто сдувается, оставляя перед Кенмой лишь желание ласки и внимания.

Он хочет сдавить горло еще раз. Еще раз почувствовать, как млеет и краснеет Бокуто под ним, но из коридора слышится шум ключей и открывающейся двери. Свет проникает в комнату, когда Бокуто ведет носом вдоль щеки. Кенма понимает, что краснеет от столь мягкого и невинного касания.

— Акааши вернулся, — шепчет Бокуто.

— Продолжим в следующий раз, — также тихо отвечает он и напоследок целует Бокуто в нос.

Конечно, они продолжат в следующий раз. Поговорят и попробуют, потому что Бокуто нравится, и он не скрывает своих реакций, а что еще более важно — он сам этого хочет и просит. Кенма тоже хочет. И если он может, то обязательно даст Бокуто все, что ему нужно.


End file.
